closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Rovio Entertainment
One of the logos can be seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mmeci5fUKiE 1st Logo (2005-) Nickname: "The Red Swirl" Logo: On a white background, we see two red swirls. The one on the left is big and the one on the right is small. Underneath the logo, are the words "ROVIO" in a big black font. Copyright info is sometimes seen below. Variants: * Sometimes, the logo is zoomed out further than usual. * On Angry Birds Star Wars, it fades in and fades out on a black background. * Some games have the words "Mobile" underneath. * On Angry Birds Action, it cuts to the Tag Games logo. * On "Angry Birds Goal!", the swirls is smaller, and the text is bigger. Also, "ROVIO" is in red. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very common; appears on games Rovio has made, such as the Angry Birds games. Scare Factor: None 2nd Logo Logo: On a white background, the logo zooms out throughout the following animation: We see two flames burning up. Suddenly, a red comet appears, swirling around the fire rapidly. Then, it twirls up, and it forms the Rovio logo. Then, the "ROVIO" text wipes/floats in underneath the "R" from the left. Trivia: This logo was actually made to go with the company's name, which is Finnish for bonfire. Variants: * A pixelated version is seen on RETRY. The zooming is not presented. At the bottom, the word "PRESENTS" wipes in from the left. Then, the forming part (In black) of the logo transitions to the LVL 11 logo. * Mostly, the logo is seen on a black background. FX/SFX: The flames. Music/Sounds: Flame sounds, followed by the Angry Birds-like fanfare consisting of a choir and a 5-note ditty played in flute. Music/Sound Variants: On trailers, the fanfare is absent. Availability: Common. Seen on the Wii U and Wii versions of Angry Birds Trilogy and the console versions of Angry Birds Star Wars. Also seen on trailers of some games. Scare Factor: None 3rd Logo Logo: Same as previous logo, but redone in CGI. Underneath "ROVIO", there is the sliver line with the "ENTERTAINMENT" (As the length of the line) in the same texture, it shines. Variants: * Most TV spots and the final trailer has the logo shared with the Sony and the Columbia Pictures logos ** In two TV spots, the previous logo animation plays as normal, but the text wipes in from the left, it shines when the logo is formed. *** One TV spot, has the bumping effect on the animated version. * On the theractical trailer, the logo plays as normal, with the same bumping effect from one TV spot. FX/SFX: CGI animation Music/Sounds: The opening theme, TV Spot music, or the sound effect. Availability: First seen on trailers for The Angry Birds Movie Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (May 20th, 2016) Logo: We start on a black background, where some red sparks start to appear until they fully burst turning into a big mess of red stripes that go through the river of what appears to be a jungle. Then they get inside the of it, and they come out of it with a big ball of water. The water falls from the stripes as they form the famous Rovio logo. Meanwhile, the water forms the words "ROVIO" in white, as the word "Animation" fades below. The logo fades out. FX/SFX: Beautiful CGI Animation. Music/Sounds: We first start with some electric noises which then burst into a beautiful, dreamy synth tune. Availability: Brand new, first debuted on The Angry Birds Movie. Scare Factor: None, it's a great logo. Category:Family and Animation Category:Video Games